Disappointed
by eppy192
Summary: Shelby is disappointed by Calhoun's behaviour again.


Star trek, Star trek New frontier all belongs to other people i own none of it. I dont do any of this for profit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Starfleet captains and two freighter captains walked into Admiral Shelby's office and it would be safe to say that Admiral Shelby was absolutely furious, yet both Starfleet captains didn't appear intimidated even if the freighter captains seemed ready to run out of the admiral's office.

"Never in all my time as admiral on this station have I seen such behaviour, and from Captain's too! You are a disgrace to your ships and crews. Captain Hall, Captain M'Bridd you will return to your ships and leave this station immediately. Your permanent records will include notes of this incident and any further incidents will result in formal charges against yourself by Starfleet. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Both freighter captains said.

"Very well, Captain Hall, Captain M'Bridd you are both dismissed." The two captains turned and hurried out of the door and Shelby finally turned her attention to the two Starfleet captains her fury was visible to both of them, yet neither Captain Mueller nor Calhoun seemed to be worried about her eventual outlet of that anger.

"Elizabeth…" began Calhoun.

"Don't you dare 'Elizabeth' me Calhoun, both of you, how could you?" she shouted, staring at each of them in turn.

"Admiral, I started the fight and I will accept full responsibility for…"

"Captain Mueller, shut the hell up."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now Captain I'm going to go under the assumption that you are doing the noble thing and taking the blame, when in fact the blame belongs as much to Calhoun and the other Captain's as well as yourself. So I now want a full explanation as to what happened and if I suspect any part of your story is even partially incorrect, then both of your ships will suddenly find themselves in space dock under repairs for the next six months, is that understood?" snapped Shelby.

"Yes, Admiral." Mueller replied.

"And you Calhoun?" she asked her husband.

"Eppy, I don't understand…"

"Captain Calhoun there are times and places to act in certain ways and certain capacities, at the moment you are a starship Captain, not my husband and I would expect you to show the level of respect due an admiral by a Captain."

"Yes ma'am." Calhoun answered, and as much as Shelby guessed he tried to hide it Calhoun's eyes seemed to show the hurt at her rejecting him like that.

"Captain Mueller, can you please outline the events leading to your arrest for me."

"Yes ma'am, me and Captain Calhoun were sat in the bar and one of the freighter captains came over and insisted that the seats we were currently occupying were his and his companion's and advised us to vacate them immediately, we both told the other Captains that since we were already occupying these seats it would be easier for them to find other seats elsewhere but they didn't seem to think this was such a good idea and I pushed one of the Captains away, but he pushed back and then Calhoun joined in and pushed the other Captain away and one thing led to another and we ended up in a bit of a fight." Finished Mueller, Shelby remained silent for a few moments weighing up Mueller's words.

"Once I cut all the bullshit out of that I get that the other two Captains came up to you, demanded your seat, you refused, Calhoun hit one of the Captains, started a fight and you both got involved. Captain Calhoun do you agree with that assessment?" she turned her attention to Calhoun, but kept her expression stern, even though all she wanted to do was feel herself melting against him in his arms.

"I do." Was all Calhoun said.

"Right I am very, very disappointed in both of you, your behaviour here today was unacceptable and certainly not appropriate of Captain's, both of you will be confined to quarters on the station for the next two weeks. Is that understood?" asked Shelby.

"Yes admiral." They both replied.

"Very good, Captain Mueller please ask Commander Rull to assign a security guard to escort you to quarters. Dismissed." Mueller walked out of Shelby's office and Shelby finally turned all of her attention to Calhoun. She didn't know whether to kill him or kiss him, both impulses were equally as strong.

"Admiral…" began Calhoun.

"No Mac, it's alright now, we're alone, but understand Calhoun, I am furious and I'm not just going to let this one drop easily." Shouted Shelby but Calhoun just moved silently up to her and wrapped his arms around her, Elizabeth sighed and let him hold her close to him, they both knew that what had been said between them before was just words putting on a façade for the others, but now they were alone they would actually discuss what had happened.

"You've made my job ten times harder; do you know that Calhoun?" Shelby demanded when she pushed him back a little. Calhoun just looked puzzled for a moment.

"How does my starting a fight have anything to do with your job, other than the obvious of you having to discipline me?" Calhoun asked.

"Calhoun, think for a moment will you," she said softly yet sternly, tracing his scar with her finger, "If I can't stop my husband from starting a fight in a bar then how am I supposed to be able to stop everyone else from starting a fight in a bar?" she lent her head against his chest.

"Eppy I'm sorry, I really am." He said stroking her hair gently even as he used the voice Shelby knew as 'I'll do anything to shut you up'; Shelby pulled away from Calhoun and glared at him.

"Like hell you are you bastard don't you dare lie to me, if there's one thing I don't deserve it's that."

"Grozit Eppy, you yell your head off at me for calling you Eppy and then you call me a bastard and I'm supposed to accept that without comment?"

"There's not a hell of a lot you can do about it Calhoun." She shot back.

"Oh, this is exactly what I was afraid of, you've become one of them, the Starfleet admirals who don't give a damn about the Captain's, and you've forgotten what it is to be a captain Elizabeth." Calhoun shouted at his wife his scar stood out vividly against his cheek and for only the second time in her life Shelby was genuinely afraid of Calhoun as he walked closer to her she stood her ground knowing that Calhoun would never respect her otherwise although at that moment the last thing on her mind was feeling Calhoun's arms around her.

"Calhoun you can say damn near anything else, but never, ever say that I don't care about you, if I do ever and I mean ever hear you say that again then you may be responsible for making that happen." Shelby shouted her voice getting louder as her anger at Calhoun grew.

"Elizabeth I am your husband, your best friend, I love you, do not shut me out like this." Calhoun looked at Shelby his eyes pleading for her to give in just a little, to let him help, to let him comfort her.

"Mackenzie you annoy the hell out of me sometimes but believe it or not I never forget that I love you and I will never forget what it is to be a Captain, but remember Calhoun I'm not a Captain any more."

"I know Eppy, but whenever we talk on official channels all you ever seem to do is yell at me for my latest mistake."

"Mac, have I hurt you?" Shelby asked seeing the hurt he was trying to hide from her.

"Eppy…" but Calhoun trailed off unable to lie to her.

"I'm sorry Mac; you know I would never hurt you on purpose."

"Grozit Eppy when I apologise you call me a bastard, but now you want me to accept your apology."

"Mac, I know that you were sorry before, but I was really, really mad at you and I guess I got a bit carried away." They were only a couple of centimetres apart, yet it might as well have been a canyon, finally Shelby decided to give in, knowing that one of their problems was that they were both too stubborn, she took one step closer to Calhoun and wrapped her arms around him. Calhoun seemed to sigh with relief as he put his arms around her and kissed her softly on top of the head.

"Eppy, I love you and I am really sorry about making your job harder."

"Mac, you're going to be confined to quarters for the next two weeks, I should be off duty now anyway I'll walk you to quarters."

"Two weeks?" Calhoun asked with a grin.

"Yes, why?"

"Are you sure you are not just doing this so that I'll be on the station for my birthday?" Shelby remembered that it was Calhoun's birthday next week.

"Someone once told me that the whole world doesn't revolve around me, I assume the same would be true for you."

"This someone," asked Calhoun with a smirk "was he a clever guy."

"He liked to think he was," said Shelby, "but he didn't know that my whole world did actually revolve around him." She whispered; Calhoun pushed her back a little so he could look her in the eyes.

"Do you really mean that Eppy?" he asked, Shelby smiled which was all the answer he needed, he reached for her lips and they finally kissed, making up with each other completely, but when they pulled apart several minutes later Shelby looked troubled.

"Elizabeth, what's the matter?" asked Calhoun, holding her hand in his.

"It's just…well…Mac, I imagined you coming back to the station and coming to my office and this wasn't quite the scenario I had in mind. You hadn't even come to say hello before you went to the bar and managed to get yourself arrested." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"I will be allowed visitors during my confinement, won't I?" asked Calhoun.

"Mac, you're staying in my quarters, so anyone who could visit me can visit you." Calhoun grinned, he hadn't realised that Shelby was planning on letting him stay in her quarters.

"That wasn't quite what I meant, I just wanted to make sure that I could be near you for a bit, we see each other so infrequently…" Calhoun trailed off with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Come on Calhoun and just because I'm letting you stay in my quarters don't forget that I am still furious at you." Calhoun nodded his head; he could tell that she wasn't joking.


End file.
